jubyphonicfandomcom-20200214-history
Toumei Answer (Piano Outtake)
About Toumei Answer (Piano Outtake) was uploaded on Mar 5, 2014. This video has reached over 6,394 views. Description Juby says in the description, The answer is clear. So I guess I never posted this to YouTube haha! Talk about forgetful... Nevertheless, this was just a little something I did late one night and felt good to sing. Piano is always nice, huh? I love this arrangement, especially with its beautiful expression aah~ It really draws you in then nearly forces the emotions from you like some sort of feel factory. No unions. No paid overtime. I'll stop. I think I ruin these covers with my descriptions ohgod *softcry* I'll post the Children Record Chorus soon, I swear. PS. If you didn't know, I covered this fully 2 yrs ago here: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kaEoY... Credits In her description, she also lists the credits. CREDITS: Art: となり(http://www.pixiv.net/member_illust.ph...) Piano: www.nicovideo.jp/watch/sm21940346 Alt. Title: Transparent Answer/透明アンサー Song: Jin (Shizen no teki p) Trivia * Juby covered Toumei Answer 2 years ago. Lyrics Running by all those arid days Where each day is the same Sitting alone just one desk too far from sunlight "Well, what are you waiting for?" As if it's quizzing me Batting an eye lash at that textbook with no answers Aah If you wanted to know my grades I guess I'd say "The same." I don't know why they make these tests so very easy While you smiled at me timidly You sat right next to me Keeping a grin all while you held closely such a bad grade Out beyond the sky, I just cant help but sigh Maybe its because I see the world for all it is "Isn't that too sad? The world is much more fun! " Back then, you always seemed so glad I just cant take you Playing with a heart that only wants to disappear Once again, I cant find a thing that makes want to remain here Ringing in a tone that only whispers " You're a cruel and callous fool" And even then...I know it's kinda true So even if a miracle occurred and somehow answered all of this Surley in ten or twenty seconds I could figure just a bit Even if I die right now I know that I will soon just be replaced And then again, saying crazy things like that, isn't it just silly? Flying by all those airy days Where each day is the same When you were gone that space started making me uneasy Well 'nuff said anyway, my test scores stay the same Even alone I know all the answers to the problems Aah As I ran through those hazy days There must have been a change I couldn't see your tree in the forest of the problems That shade of your flowing hair That smile, without a care It's likely that most of them will forget it in a heartbeat That empty desk I'm by and out the pane of sky What is it that I am waiting to be echoed back? Even though I tried, your words would pass me by In the end, I didn't solve a thing at all By getting just a little closer to you, I think I could find it out Just so these days would never ever have to end without a doubt Ringing in a tone that slowly died and never will restart again And all at once, I know everything is gone She couldn't take it Living with a heart that only wants to disappear Keeping her feelings hid behind a smile that stretched from ear to ear Even when the smile had folded up and died from soaring from the window Even then, I don't think that I'll forget such a pretty smile Mp3 File http://www.mediafire.com/download/gat.. Video Or just listen to it here!